Nothing Stops A Family
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: It's true. Done as a request for KatieMae77. :)


**KatieMae77, who owns Katie, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers G1 belongs to Hasbro. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **Nothing Stops A Family**

Katie giggled as she scooped up some snow and threw it up in the air so that it sparkled and fell all around her and Kreemzeek, who flew beside her, trying to catch snowflakes on his tongue. "Kreemzeek!" He cheered as he succeeded in catching a snowflake and buzzed around happily, making Katie giggle more.

They were in the local park on the snowy day enjoying themselves, but their merriment was cut short when a group of three teenagers that had been bullying Katie and Rachel showed up. "Hey, it's the freak kid!" One of them said.

Katie immediately turned to run. "Run, Kreemzeek!" She said urgently.

"Kreemzeek!" He said, flying after her as the bullies gave chase, chasing her all over the park until they caught up to her and shoved her into the icy lake. The ice wasn't solid enough to support her weight and she fell through, the cold water chilling her at once.

"See if you can swim, wimp!" Another bully said.

Seeing Katie was struggling, but now had grabbed onto a fallen tree, which was thankfully near her and sturdy enough to support her weight, Kreemzeek turned to the bullies, growling in anger. "KREEMZEEK!" He cried out, shocking the bullies and making them scamper off as he shocked them again until they were gone.

Seeing the boys disappear from sight, Kreemzeek looked over at Katie and saw she had managed to get out of the water, but was shivering as she clung to the tree. He went over and grabbed hold of her jacket, pulling with all his might to help her stand up and get to the shore.

While managing to get to the shore, Katie sneezed and began shivering, realizing she was coming down with a cold or hypothermia. "Kreemzeek," she gasped out, her teeth chattering. "We need to call Teleetran-1 to get the Autobots."

"Kreemzeek!" He said in agreement, nodding urgently and helping her get to a nearby payphone. Though Katie didn't have any money to call, he quickly interacted with the phone line and got her a direct link to the Autobot base.

Rachel was watching Wheeljack try to help Sludge with some fighting moves when Teletraan-1 suddenly sounded an alert, making them jump. "Alert! Incoming call from a payphone!" He said.

Curious, Rachel looked at the computer. "Who is it, Teletraan-1?" She asked.

The call came through and they heard a whimper before hearing Katie's voice. "Hello?" She said and then a sneeze rang out.

"Katie?" Wheeljack said, going over. "What's wrong, kiddo?"

She sneezed again. "The bullies…pushed me into the lake," she managed to say before a harsh cough racked her body. "I'm really cold."

"Where's Kreemzeek?" The inventor asked.

"He's…," a sneeze echoed through the line. "He's in the payphone."

That alone told the inventor that the small energy being was helping Katie make the call. "Katie, you stay right there. I'm calling the others. Are you still at the park?" He asked.

"Yes," she said, another cough coming from her. "Uncle Wheeljack, I'm so cold."

"Hang in there, sweetspark. Help's on the way," he said and commed the Autobots. "Autobots, Katie is at the park and was pushed into the lake by the bullies. She sounds like she's coming down with hypothermia. Kreemzeek is with her, but she needs immediate help."

* * *

Optimus was in his office when he heard that and he dropped his paperwork and began running to the entrance of the _ARK._ He was joined moments later by Prowl and Bluestreak, who looked worried. Ratchet and First Aid were in the medbay and gathered the supplies quickly before running after the others, knowing they didn't have much time and they needed to get to Katie fast. Skyfire and Huffer had been on patrol and were just returning when the call came in and Skyfire transformed into his plane form. "Get in!" He called. "It'll be faster if we fly there."

Agreeing it was the fastest way to get to the little one, they loaded up and Skyfire took off, heading for the park. Rachel was in Wheeljack's holoform's arms. "Wheeljack, will Katie be okay?" She asked.

"Don't worry, Rach. They'll get to her," he said reassuringly, though his spark was pounding with worry. "Katie will be alright."

Skyfire arrived at the park and instantly spotted Katie in the phone booth. "There she is!" He said.

First Aid and Ratchet were the first ones out and quickly assessed the little girl's condition as she clung to the Protectobot medic. "Hypothermia," Ratchet said grimly. "We need to get her someplace warm before we can help her."

Prowl spoke up. "There's a cabin nearby," he said, pointing up into the nearby woods. "It should be warm enough."

They moved fast and found the cabin was warm, having just been used moments ago by a passing couple who had been hiking and stopped to warm up. Quickly getting a fire going in the fireplace again, the two medics pulled out towels and blankets to help Katie dry off and get warm again. She sneezed and coughed a bit before catching her breath. "Hang in there, sweetspark, we've got you," First Aid said soothingly.

Finally, her temperature started to climb back up. While they had gotten to her fast, she had still been in very cold water for a bit and then in the cold air before they had arrived. "Alright, her temperature's coming back up," Ratchet said.

"She should be alright in a bit," First Aid said, relief in his voice as he wrapped a warm blanket around the seven-year-old child and handed her to Optimus, who was been sitting nearby, worried. Accepting the young girl, he gently swaddled her while she sat in his holoform lap and then held her close to his holoform chest as he rocked her, holding her and feeling her shiver a little from the cold before she settled down, seeking warmth from him.

A couple hours later, the worst of it was over and Katie just had a small cold as a result. Huffer and Bluestreak had gone out, but now returned with warm blankets for her to snuggle in. "There you are, kiddo," Bluestreak said warmly. "Snug and toasty."

"And some chicken noodle soup to help you stay toasty," First Aid said with a smile as he brought the soup over. Optimus accepted the soup and helped the little girl to eat by feeding her. She normally could feed herself, but being sick and trying to stay warm, she didn't complain and ate the soup.

"Good girl," Optimus said, holding her as she snuggled into him and Prowl brought her some hot chocolate which she drank gratefully and felt sleepy afterwards, snuggling closer to Optimus.

"I love you, Daddy," she said softly before she fell asleep in his arms.

Ratchet and First Aid nodded as they checked her temperature and found it to be slightly elevated, but she was out of the woods, which was a relief to them. Skyfire then found the three teenagers outside. "Ratchet," he called and the medic came over, spying the three.

"Those three need to be taught a lesson," he said.

The other Autobots moved out, taking Katie back to the _ARK_ while Skyfire and Ratchet confronted the three, who were shocked to find the two tall men looking at them with angry looks. "So, you're the ones who pushed Katie into the lake," Skyfire said with a growl.

"Yeah, so?" Asked one of the bullies. "What's she to you?"

"She's a very special little girl and a big part of our family," Ratchet said, his voice sharp. "And when someone picks on her, they answer to us."

The bullies' bravado pretty much died off right there and they took off running, or tried to, but were caught by the back of their jackets and lifted off their feet. "Next time we hear you've been bullying Katie, you'll be the ones thrown in the icy lake," Skyfire said, his voice firm.

The boys were now scared and struggling to get free and the two Autobots dumped them into a soft snow bank and watched them run like fleeing rabbits. "Hopefully that will stick with them for some time," Ratchet said.

"Let's hope so," said Skyfire as they headed back to the base.

Katie was sleeping peacefully and her temperature was almost normal, which was a relief to them all and after making sure she was securely tucked in, they let her sleep, thankful she was alright and they had been able to get to her in time.

It was proof that nothing stopped a family. Ever.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
